Zeus (The Primordials)
Zeus, also known as Jupiter, is a corrupted Nephesh and the Greek and Roman god of the sky and thunder. He is the Chief Deity and Sky Father of the Greek and Roman pantheon. History Zeus was created by Pagan at the same time as his other children and the Leviathan. He was, like his siblings and the Leviathan attacked and corrupted by Chaos. He then went to create a Pantheon in Ancient Rome and Greece with a group of his siblings. Once, during the time that monsters threatened humanity, Prometheus gave a metaphorical fire to humanity, which gave them the knowledge to fight against and defeat the monsters without the help of the gods. This act enraged Zeus who cursed Prometheus, resulting in him being put in a deathlike state and be resurrected every day. Personality Zeus' personality is that of a serious and arrogant being, demanding that humans worship his fellow deities and give them sacrifices in return for protection and cursing Prometheus when he gave humanity the knowledge of how to fight monsters. Jupiter, on the other hand, is a much more forgiving and immature being, playfully grilling Odin when his fellow deity was recovering from fighting Castiel and the Winchesters, and creating storm clouds above his fellow deities when he felt they were being too moody. Powers & Abilities Zeus is the Chief Deity and Sky Father of the Greek and Roman Pantheons and as such holds a great deal of power. * Immortality: Zeus, like all of his siblings, can potentially live forever, having existed as long as the Leviathan. * Nigh-'Invulnerability': Zeus is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to common physical ailments, and disease. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings, and Divine weapons. * Magic Proficiency: As a Chief Deity, Zeus holds a great knowledge of magic, and can curse other deities to be unable to die, and be revived into full health every die. * Cosmic Awareness: Zeus, as a Chief Deity, has a great understanding of the universe and how it works, more so than any deity other than one that is both a Chief Deity and God of Knowledge. * Electrokinesis: As a Sky Father and a God of Thunder, Zeus can project lightning strong enough to kill White Eyed Demons. * Super Strength: As a Chief Deity, and Sky Father, Zeus holds a great deal of physical strength, able to overpower anything weaker than a Seraphim. * Sacrifice Empowerment: Zeus gains power based on how many sacrifices he has been given recently. Vulnerabilities Even though Zeus is a powerful being he has a few weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the most powerful beings in existence, they can kill him with ease. * Demiurge: As the offspring of the Primordial Beings and a Human, they can kill him with ease. * Archangels: A single Archangel can slaughter a group of Deities as shown by Lucifer. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill anything weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horseman. He is, therefore, able to kill any Nephesh instantly. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven, as well as other deities weapons, can harm and kill Zeus. * Wooden Stake: A wooden stake specifically made from a tree struck by lightning can kill Zeus. * Lack of Sacrifices: If Zeus has not had any sacrifices for a time, his power starts to drop greatly. Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters